


Sleepover

by tigerlily19



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Creampie, Gulf was a shy baby, M/M, Mew was possessive as usual, MewGulf - Freeform, P'Bosser and P'Bester was here too, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shameless Smut, this is a long ass porn, what else?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlily19/pseuds/tigerlily19
Summary: "P'Mew, are you going to have sleepover at Gulf's house?""No krab. I will go home."That's what he answered but we all know its a lie. Or just pretend it was a lie.OrBosser wanted to go home but Mew didn't want to so he let his boss sleepover at his boyfriend's apartment.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 279





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! How are you? I am back with new fanfic. I had this idea when they had their live and I was like 'time for some new porn' because i felt like it had been ages since the last time i posted one. Dont forget to stay safe and please, Im begging you, please be kind to one another. Dont create problems in the fandom. We're family right? So, enjoy guys! And dont forget to comment. Thank you and have a nice day!

“Okay and that’s a wrap. Fuh, this meeting is too long.” Bosser said while stretching his back and you could hear his bone popping from it. _Man, that feels good_ he mutters.

Bester eyeing the two figures who were glued together on the sofa, with the younger person on the sofa while the older one draped his whole body on top of the former’s and nodded. “Well, they did have a live for two and a half hours and our meeting was about three hours too.” He said.

“Are you guys staying here or -?” He continued to ask.

Bosser shook his head while yawning, rubbing his eyes with his fingers and turned to the two man, eyeing the older man between the two but the said guy was avoiding his eyes. He sighed. He knew it this would happen, all the damn time.

“Okay P’Mew I get it. I’ll go back first okay. I’ll fetch you tomorrow.” Bosser said defeatedly and Mew lifted his head from the younger male’s shoulder and smiled brightly.

“Yes! I knew you would say yes.” Mew said while kissing Gulf’s forehead and leaned on the boy, giving his shoulder butterfly kisses. He earned a soft smile from the latter as a respond.

Both managers looked at each other and shook their heads. _What have done in the past to be stuck with these two love birds and to be able to witness this cringe worthy act?_

Don’t get them wrong. They were happy that the person that they were close to was happy and in love, but the problem was that those two people didn’t even respect the single community. They would always feed them both with those sweetly sickening PDA and sometimes it was too much for their single hearts.

Bester smiled at the older man attics and started to pack his things and ready to go home. Bosser saw his actions and follow suit. After a few minutes, both of them were ready to go home. Both Gulf and Mew looked at their managers with expectant eyes and smiled the whole time they packed and moved towards the door (more like Mew grinning from ear to ear and Gulf giving them his shy smile.)

Bosser saw them looking and glared at Mew. “I know I know. We’re going okay. Just stay put. Don’t go for a date or something and more importantly, do not overdo the sex. Please I’m begging you. I don’t want to see Gulf looking all tired and unhealthy during the live with the Jenim Sport tomorrow okay? And I’m talking to you sir Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat. Can you promise not to do him too much?” Bosser said while he had his hands on his hips, looking like a mother rather than a manager.

Gulf choked on his own saliva while both Mew and Bester chuckle while listening to Bosser’s choice of words and Mew nodded. “Okay okay. I can promise that if only Gulf don’t arouse me too much. If he did, I might as well eat him till I’m satisfied.”

Gulf muttered _you beast_ on Mew’s shoulder and Bosser almost had a heart attack from his boss’s words. _What did he do to stuck with this man?_ He asked in his heart. Bester patted his shoulder and turned him around.

“Okay you two. Be good okay? Don’t get too carried away and remember no marks on exposed area. We don’t know what outfit the stylish is going to give you tomorrow.” He said and both of them nodded.

“And take care Gulf. Mew, I’m counting on you with this.” He continued and gave both of his small smile before pushing Bosser out of the house. Mew stared at the managers and when the door was closed, he pulled the younger male to him, trying to feel his whole body on him. Mew kissed Gulf’s closed eyes and to his forehead, cherishing the limited time they had together.

“So, when will your roommate comes back?” Mew asked casually, even if he already knew the answer.

Gulf looked at him and laughed, the same laugh that he loved so much. “What are you talking Phi? You know I never had a roommate. The so-called roommate that I said in the interview was my friend who would just occasionally come here for a sleepover. And you too I guess.” He said and Mew raised his eyebrow at the younger male’s answer.

“Oh, I’m your roommate?” He asked while his hand slipped on the latter’s waist, feeling the baby fat on his waist.

Gulf blushed and buried his face on the older man’s neck and mumbled. “Because you would occasionally come here too so I thought it would be the same.”

Mew smiled and pulled the other man’s face away from his neck and gave him a deep kiss. After a few seconds, he pulled away and looked at the dazed boy.

“Roommates don’t do things like this right?” Mew asked teasingly, and Gulf slapped his hard chest, embarrass by what the older man said.

“Of course. I won’t do this with just anyone, only you.” Gulf said honestly and Mew smiled brightly, giving butterfly kisses all over the younger male’s face.

“Fuck I love you so much.” He said and sighed contently. His eyes swept from Gulf’s face to his torso and stopped at his thighs. he burrowed his eyebrows as he remembered something unpleasant and flipped them over, making the latter’s body trapped under him. Gulf looked at him questionably and Mew only grinned at him.

He moved his body so that he sat in between Gulf’s and adjusted his legs so that Gulf’s thighs were on his folded thighs. He then lifted the younger man’s right thighs and stared directly to the latter’s eyes. He kissed the exposed thigh slowly, feeing the warm skin on his lips, but his eyes never left the boy’s. he saw gulf breathes rapidly, saw his eyes waters a bit, probably frustrated from the light kisses that he planted on the beautiful skin.

He smiled and continued to kiss the thigh but this time, he put pressure to the kisses, leaving dark marks on the tan skin, earning soft moans from the younger male.

“You like to expose these legs, right? This beautiful and nicely shaped legs that was carved by the gods. You knew your fans would go crazy so that’s why you wore such a loose and short pants. Is that true? Answer me baby.” Mew commanded in his low voice and Gulf shuddered.

“No, that’s not why I wore this.” He answered and whimpered when Mew bit the thighs hard, leaving a huge bite mark on it.

“If not, then why did you sat like that? You know I don’t like it when you expose any parts of your body, but you knew your fans like it so that’s why you did that right?” Mew asked again and Gulf shook his head, disagree with Mew’s speculation.

Mew burrowed his eyebrows and bit the thigh again but soothed it when he heard Gulf let out a small _Phi._ “Tell me kitten, why did you sit like that? Be good now.” He coaxed the boy and he could see clearly the latter’s face blushed from his neck to his ears and Gulf buried his face into a pillow next to him, preventing the older man to further stared at his blushed face.

Mew stared at the shy man and smiled knowingly and put the thigh down before pulling the other one on his shoulder and pressing his clothed cock on the boy’s clothed hole, putting pressure on it, letting the boy felt his throbbing hard cock. Gulf pulled his face away from the pillow and stared at the older man’s hungry and angry eyes before nodded obediently.

“Okay okay. I’ll tell you why I did it.” He said but stopped for a moment to take a long breathe and let it go. He then looked at Mew’s face, specifically his eyes that he loved so much, making the older man’s heart soften at the lovely gaze.

“I was just trying to get your attention. I know I’m bad at it but yeah. Because I know you would pay more attention to the fans, so I tried to pull your attention away from them and I guess it worked? You did pay attention to me at the end.” Gulf confessed and closed his face with his palm. Mew was in dazed when he heard the younger male’s confession and his mind went blank. So, it was all because him? He stared at the shy man again and pulled him to his body so that Gulf was straddling him.

“Why didn’t you say you wanted my attention? You didn’t have to pull those stunts. Now not just your fans but those perverted people could imagine how good you look without your pants. Don’t you think baby?” He pulled the boy’s face away from his palm and kissed that plumped lips. Gulf moaned at the kiss and wrapped his arms around the older man’s shoulder. He deepened the kiss before pulled away.

Gulf gave Mew a tender gaze and Mew can’t help but to kiss those beautiful eyes. “I know Phi but sometimes I was jealous at how you looked at your fans. I’m not trying to fight with them because they were there for you even way before I know you but yeah. Call me petty Phi, I know but I just want you to pay attention to me too.” Gulf continued after Mew pulled away from kissing his face while playing with his lover’s shoulder shyly. 

Mew smiled at the younger man’s answer because fuck, aren’t they the same at this point? They loved each other so much that they got jealous even when the other talked to the fans. Maybe they were crazy in love, but they didn’t care, well Mew didn’t and he knew Gulf didn’t care too.

“Oh fuck I love you so much I swear to god. Don’t you see I am super in love with you baby? You just have to say the words and I would give you all my attentions. Don’t be afraid or don’t pull stunts like that anymore okay? Just tell me. If you do them again, I don’t know if I could stop myself from locking you up from your fans because you know I am a very possessive man. Got that Gulf?” Mew said, and Gulf nodded obediently and kissed the former’s forehead lovingly.

Mew took the chance when Gulf was raising his head to kiss the exposed neck. His kisses moved from his neck to his collarbone and he didn’t forget to leave marks there despite all the warning that both their managers gave them just now. He liked leaving marks on the tan skin, seeing how it decorated with his marks.

Gulf moaned when the older man kissed the back of his ear, knowing it was one of his spots on his body. He bared his neck to Mew, giving him access to kiss his neck or any place that he wanted.

Mew chuckled between the kiss and pulled away, earning soft whines from the young man. “Gulf, do you remember this position?” Mew asked teasingly, slipped his hands into the latter’s shirt and thrust his hard-clothed dick onto the latter’s ass. Gulf shyly nodded, remembering the scene that caused him to realize his feelings to the older man.

Mew looked at the younger man’s expression and smiled softly before smirking, pulling the latter closer to his body. “Do you want to recreate the scene again? We can fuck here on this sofa. Or do you want to it on the bed, as usual?” He asked with his bedroom voice, sucking Gulf’s earlobe, knowing fully well that Gulf was more than turned on when he played with his ears.

Gulf stared at Mew for a few seconds and Mew could see something flashed on his eyes before Gulf leaned to him and whispered sensually. “Can you fuck me here on the sofa? Any position is fine for me. Fuck me hard here so that I would always remember it whenever I sit here.”

Mew felt his blood rushed to his dick and he pushed the younger man so that his front flat was on the sofa with him sitting in between the legs and swiftly pulled his loose shorts off of his legs, leaving only smooth and strong lower body presented in front of him. He trailed his hands on the bare skin, leaving goose bumps all over it. Mew never got tired from seeing this ass legs and he knew people would agree with him too.

He lowered his head to kiss Gulf’s back dimples, a place where he liked to place his thumbs when he fucked Gulf doggy style or against the wall. He liked how his thumbs fitted perfectly on those dimples, as if they were made just for him. he trailed his kisses from the dimples to the curve of the younger male’s perky ass.

He had to admit, this ass had become perkier ever since they were together and he was proud because he knew it was all because of him, well mainly because of him. But the thing that he hated the most about the said ass because now, there would be so many people who had realized this and it attracted people’s stare. Mew would do anything to avoid the stares thus he would filter all the pants or shorts that Gulf had to wear and let him wear loose and long pants.

He continued to kiss lower until he reached Gulf’s ass crack, separated them and he was presented with the most private part of the boy that was never be seen by anyone else other than him. He smiled at the thought and dive into it. He kissed the rim gently, treating it like a treasure, earning soft gasp from the younger boy.

Gulf lifted his hips, encouraging the older male to do more than just kissing his rim but Mew pinned it down. He laid in between Gulf’s ass comfortably and caged the latter’s thighs with his arms while his hands stayed, spreading the cheeks apart. After satisfied with just kissing, he put his tongue flat on the younger’s male hole and moaned when he got the taste of the younger male.

 _Fuck he taste so good_. He thought

He continued to lick the hole and ignoring the moans and urges that came out of Gulf’s sinful mouth. Mew knew the latter could not take with him just licking and started to prod the hole using his tongue, wanting to taste the inside.

When his tongue reached the inside, he swore to god that he died a little bit because if the outer taste good, then the inside was 100 times more delicious and he was glad that he was the only one that could taste it.

Mew continued to eat the boy out and he felt fingers on his hair, pulling them slightly. Mew looked up and saw misty eyes looking at him, pleading him to do more than just tongue fuck him, and damn he never felt so turned on in his entire life other than seeing the boy’s expression whenever he felt good.

“Fuck you’re so soft here. I swear you’re ready for my cock now.” He said after pulling away slightly.

“Phi please.” Gulf pleaded and pushed his hips to the man’s face. Mew chuckled and raised his face properly to look at the younger male. Gulf swallowed his saliva when he saw Mew’s face. It was flushed red from the heat, his eyes looking at him hungrily with his mouth glistening and swollen from eating him out.

Gulf wanted to turn around, but his lower body was caged in those bulky arms, so he whined as he felt his hard dick throbbing on the sofa.

“Phi, please do something.” He pleaded and Mew smiled at him. he kissed the rim softly.

“What do you want me to do my love?” Mew asked teasingly, and Gulf whined as an answer. Mew knew the younger male was shy and rarely voice out what he wanted in sex. He usually followed whatever mew wanted but today, he wanted the boy to tell him what to do.

“Come on baby, tell me what you want me to do. If you don’t, I won’t do anything.” He said while sat straight but he pulled out his cock out of his sweatpants and moaned softly as it hit the chilly air. Gulf stared at the cock and his face heated up after few seconds of staring, but he didn’t look away. Mew saw something flashed in the flushed boy’s face and suddenly, the latter moved his hips. He swore the younger male’s moves were so swift that after a few moves, his cock was trapped in in between the male’s ass cheek.

Gulf’s eyes brighten when he had succeeded his goal and he started to rock his hips slowly against the older man’s cock. Mew gulped as he felt those warm and soft skin engulfing his cock whole and he could imagine the younger male’s tight hole wrapping around his cock. He touched Gulf’s arched body and held his waist tightly as the latter started to speed up his movement.

“Fuck that feel so good baby.” Mew said while spanking the ass, earning soft moan from the younger male.

Gulf kept on moving and finally, Mew saw his chance and slipped his aching cock into the puckered hole that was ready to be fuck. Both Mew and Gulf moaned when he entered the younger male and Mew saw Gulf’s hands clenching the edge of the sofa.

“Baby, does it feel good when I entered you?” He asked. Gulf nodded and raised his hips again, wanting to feel more friction, urging the older man to move.

Mew saw what he was doing and stayed still, not moving even an inch. Gulf whined as he felt the older man didn’t move as what he wanted the man to. He turned around and boy he wished he didn’t turn around because he was now facing a sexy and hungry Mew. He could see sweat dripping from the older man’s forehead to his long and sexy neck. He wanted to see more so he reached out and tugged the older man’s shirt.

“Shirt off please.” He said politely and Mew nodded, throwing the shirt to who knew where and presented the younger male with his body. Mew was glad that Mame asked him to work out because he knew that Gulf liked his muscular body. He saw the younger male drank his body up but still looking thirsty from it.

Mew chuckled slapped Gulf’s ass, pulling him out of his daydream. “Who do you like more? The man in your dream or the man in front of you?” Mew asked and call him petty, but he never felt so jealous of himself inside the pretty boy’s head.

“Isn’t it the same person?” The boy asked, and he thrust into his tight hole, earning a soft moan from him.

“No. the person in your head is in your head while I’m here, in front of you. Focus on me okay baby. The man in front of you.” He said while spreading Gulf’s legs apart so that his legs could nestle comfortably in between them before bringing his body on top of the younger male’s body. He brought his face to the boy’s face and pressed his lips to the lonely lips.

Gulf deepen the kiss as soon as he felt the older male’s lips on him, pushing his tongue into the warm cavern desperately, drinking the latter’s saliva as if he was thirsty. Mew hummed into the kiss and tangled his tongue with the boy and fight for his dominance. It was cute seeing the boy tried to win against him when he knew he stood no chance in winning.

Gulf gave up after putting a fight for dominance and let the older man shove his tongue into his throat and moaned when he felt sharp thrusts into his hole. He pulled away when it was getting to much and moaned loudly.

“Phi, slow down. Fuck.” He said and when the older man drilled his dick into his sweet spot, he arched his back, trying to run away from the pleasure that he was feeling but mew caged him with his broad body.

“Where are you going kitty? You want this right?” Mew asked with his low voice. Gulf replied him with his moaning mess and Mew gave him a soft gaze before stopping and pulled his body off the younger male’s using his arms.

Gulf turned to the older man when he stopped and gave him a questionable gaze but Mew only chuckled.

“You wanted me to slow down, but I don’t want to. So how about you move yourself on my cock. Can you do that? Just like how you did earlier.” Mew coax Gulf and he could see the boy’s gear in his head started moving and after a few second, the younger male has a determine look in his face and he moved slowly on his cock.

“Yeah like that baby. Fuck this is good. You’re doing good.” Mew gave the boy his praise and Gulf moved even more faster, taking that big fat cock in his ass before pulling out and repeating it over and over again.

Gulf angled his ass so that he could hit his spot, but he failed to find his own spot. Mew saw his attempt and decided to help his kitten out. He adjusted his cock so that it would align with the latter’s spot and when Gulf took his cock again, it immediately hit that spot, making the boy trembled from the ecstasy and Mew decided it’s time to get serious.

He thrusts his dick hard into the boy’s hole and Gulf immediately gave up moving his hips and linked their hands together. Mew lower his body and kissed the boy’s forehead.

“Fuck – this – so good Phi.” Gulf said between his moans and Mew felt his cock getting harder than before and he guessed Gulf also felt it when the younger male’s moan getting louder with every thrust he made.

“Phi fuck. Stop getting hard every second – ngh” Gulf whined but it died down when Mew thrust even harder on his hole.

“Don’t blame me baby. You felt so good, squeezing me tight like this. Fuck.” Mew replied and he bit the boy’s neck, leaving big mark there and he didn’t care what will happened the next day, all he care now is his release and his baby’s tight ass.

Mew kept on thrusting into the tight hole, hitting the spot and sending Gulf higher than the heaven and after a few thrusts, Gulf bit his arm and raised his hips.

“Are you close baby?” Mew asked and Gulf nodded, not trusting his own voice.

Mew nodded and abused the same spot again and again before he felt the younger male shuddered. He felt his hole clenching tightly around his hard cock and after a few more thrusts, he came inside his kitten, filling him to the brim.

They stayed still for a few seconds and Gulf moved his hips slowly, milking him dry before stop entirely and kissed Mew’s arm.

“That was good.” Gulf said and Mew nodded, moved his body next to the boy and kissed his forehead. Gulf sighed in content and snuggled into the latter’s embrace.

“Remember not to do that again okay Gulf? Just tell me when you need my attention. I’m not going to be mad or anything. In fact, I’m glad if you ask me for my attention because I like giving you one.” Mew said and Gulf nodded obediently, smiling sweetly at the older man.

They stared at each other before he heard Mew’s phone rang. Mew grunted because he knew who the hell called him at time like this. He pulled away reluctantly from the pretty boy and took his phone on the dining table.

“Yes. What do you want?” He asked and eyeing Gulf who moved to his bedroom.

“Hello to you too Phi. Just making sure you’ve finish making love to Gulf. It’s almost one in the morning so yeah. Just making sure. And I’ll be picking you guys up at 1 o’clock so that we can get lunch first. Is that okay?” Bosser asked.

“Okay.” Mew answered and quickly ended the call when he saw Gulf entered the bathroom. Bosser thought they would stop with just one round? Boy he was wrong.

.

“I swear to god P’Mew. I said no hickeys on exposed area. Why can’t you understand that.”

“I said if he didn’t stir me up right?”

“WHAT THE FUCK?”


End file.
